


Still Plauged with Thoughts of You

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, During Ep 9, F/M, Spoilers, just fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Plauged with Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Kyochisa kick :^ )
> 
> Hit me up at muunakatas dot tumblr dot com for some ship fun I. Fucking love them. I need more content.

_Can’t let Kyosuke Munakata die._

He kept reading those words over and over, ignoring the other files he had at his disposal. He’d been staring at her picture for what felt like hours. And all that he could think of was the sound of piercing flesh as he stabbed his sword into her corpse.

At least it was safe there.

Munakata glanced at his wristlet - 5 minutes until it was time to pass out. His breathing was slow as he leaned back against the wall, sat with his knees to his chest. All I could think about was what could have been.

What would have happened if he reached Chisa all that time ago? When the sleeping gas first got them? Would he have been able to hold her in his arms as they fell asleep, so she would be with him when they woke up? Would she have been a shining spark of hope for him? Would Juzo still be with them (it was all his fault the boxer was dead - no amount of reassurance would change that) and be ready to do his job? Would they all make it out alive, together, and continue their plan just like before?

The now president of Future Foundation let out a sigh, letting his head hang limp. Thoughts of Chisa still plagued his mind. He glanced to the screen, still lit up with her name and portrait.

_Can't let Kyosuke Munakata die._

“...Are you still making sure that doesn't happen when you're gone? ...No, that's silly, isn't it. Wishful thinking. ...That was more your gimmick anyway, Chisa.” A low chuckle escaped him, pain dripping from every syllable that escaped him.

A familiar jingle sounded. Time was up.  
~~  
He was still alive and despairing when he woke up. And that was worse than death at the hands of the traitor.


End file.
